


And Beats High Mountain Down/覆海移山

by Rei_snd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Awesome Bobby, Complicated John Winchester, Family Drama, Gen, Hallucifer, Prescription Drugs, Season/Series 07, Teenchesters, Time Travel, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_snd/pseuds/Rei_snd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam被脑震荡和幻觉所折磨；Dean被伤脚和药物所困扰。简而言之，这算是突如其来的穿越的最糟时机了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 昨天的我们

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Beats High Mountain Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/687478) by [The_Bookkeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bookkeeper/pseuds/The_Bookkeeper). 



> 设定在第七季初（Rufus的小屋）/ 413校园魅影一集中回忆剧情的前后。本文意在表现不同人物的视角；第一章是大Dean和大Sam视角，第二章是小Dean和小Sam的视角，第三章和尾声是John和Bobby的视角。  
> 标题来自《霍比特人》中咕噜的谜语。答案是时间。

Dean被身后的脚步声唤醒。是Sam，他很快从那人的轻手轻脚判断道。Sam走得……真的很奇怪，脚步虽轻却不是他无声的猎人潜行步。哈。这孩子估计是想在不吵醒他和如果他醒着不惊到他之间找到个平衡。像是他会做的过度思考到可笑的地步的事情。

“嘿，Sammy，要来点早餐吗？”

脚步停下了，倒吸冷气的声音传来。Dean忍住叹气的冲动。看起来他今天有点神经紧张。

……也许不止一点神经紧张。Sam呼吸的频率提高到了说实话令人担忧的程度，Dean挣扎着坐起来，看向沙发的背后。

“Sam——”他说，谨慎地让自己的声音保持冷静，准备把他弟弟从这次困住他的不管哪个地狱记忆中带出来——然后停下了。因为没错，那是Sam，面色苍白双眼圆睁……大约十四岁的Sam。“我操！”Dean喊道，原本就是假装的冷静沉着瞬间消失殆尽。“搞什么？”

“我怎么知道？”原因不明地缩小了的Sam说。他显然在试图让自己听上去勇敢一些，但他声音中的动摇任何人都能听出，更别说是Dean了。他颤抖的手紧握着蝴蝶刀，指节发白。“是你绑架的我。”

_操蛋。_

“我没有绑架你。”Dean竭力用平稳的语气说，他最近这种声音练得太多了。“你看，就先——把刀放下，好吗？”

Sam犹豫了，Dean受不了地叹了口气。

“我是个瘸子，老兄。我能对你干什么？”

Sam怀疑地皱起眉头。他慢慢地侧身绕过沙发，保持距离，用审视的目光检查Dean，看见了让Dean动不了的巨大石膏。他收起刀刃，但把刀留在了手上。

“你是谁？”他问道，听起来没那么恐慌了。

“我知道这听起来有点难以置信……”即使以他们的水准来说，“……但我是你哥。”

“我哥十八岁。”Sam用“你以为我是白痴吗”的语气说，比Dean习惯的音调高了一个八度。这真的，真的很奇怪。

“我弟二十九岁。”Dean顶了回去，“看来有什么东西把你们搞混了。拜托，老兄，我看上去没有 _那么_ 不一样。”

Sam怀疑地打量着他，Dean屏住了呼吸。他 _真的_ 希望Sam不会要求证据——他没有任何东西能给那孩子看，复活后的身体上没有旧疤痕，没有读心的怪物收集不到的信息，见鬼，他甚至没有那个该死的护身符。但即使好像已经过了几辈子，他的外表和他十八岁时并没有发生多大变化；基本只是增加了肌肉，边缘更锋利了。

Dean努力让自己尽可能显得年轻一些。这看起来是有用的，因为Sam的下巴掉了下来。

_“Dean？”_

Dean看着他的弟弟——比他矮了两尺，榛褐色的双眼圆睁，满是震愕和惊叹的 _小_ 弟弟——给了他一个久违的真诚的笑容。

“嘿，Sammy。”

**

Sam被熟悉无比的猎枪上膛声惊醒。伴随于此的说话声几乎同样熟悉。

“把手放在我能看见的地方，不要做傻事。”

_操蛋。_ 他还没醒。要不就是他的幻觉变得更有创造性了。慢慢地，他坐起来举起手做出投降的姿势，睁眼对上他父亲钢铁般的瞪视。

“在我在你身上开个洞之前给你五秒钟告诉我我儿子在哪。”

Sam皱起眉头。这不对。噢他已经习惯父亲的声音说他不是他儿子，是恶魔种，是怪胎，是废物——但这不一样。有一丝害怕从他父亲的恨意之中透出，并且他身后站着的男孩，虽然在Lucifer富有创意的折磨中并不少见，但比通常的样子年轻了许多。这个Dean不会超过十八岁，而且他的恐惧隐藏得远不如他父亲那么好。

“别看我，”突然出现在肮脏的金属桌上的Lucifer说道，“这不是我干的。除非，当然了，这全都是我的杰作。所以你要么还在笼子里，要么你的生活字面意思地比地狱还奇怪。好好想想吧。”

“五，”John吼道，Sam的注意力立刻回到了他身上。不管是不是幻觉，他都不想被子弹打。又一次。

“你看，我也不知道怎么回事。”

“你真以为我会相信？”John嗤之以鼻。“四。”

“真的，我刚在这醒来。”Sam反驳道，恐慌从心底升起。他能在枪不走火的情况下解除John的武装的几率太低了，而且即使他能做到，他毫不怀疑手指焦躁不安地动作着的Dean在触手可及的地方有一把上了膛的枪。

“说谎只会让你死得更快。”John冷冷地说，换了换握着武器的姿势。Sam缩了一下。“三。”

“我不知道你儿子在哪里！”这句其实 _不_ 算实话。Sam虽然不 _确知_ ，但他有猜想。不过，他了解他的父亲，知道“穿越”这个解释，尽管是真的，不会被相信。

“他确实从不听你的。”Lucifer评论道。

“二。”

“不，听我说，我——”

“一。”

_“爸，不要！”_

绝望的恳求不受控制地从Sam嘴里滑了出来，令人惊叹的是，它起作用了。John迟疑了，他的表情冻住了，Dean的眼睛由于震惊而几乎戏剧性地睁大。

“是我。”Sam很快说，“我是Sam。从大约……”他快速地计算了一下，“十五年后来。我不知道怎么回事，也不知道为什么，但真的是我。”

他父亲看上去又开始怀疑了，Sam瞥向一旁的时钟找到日期，祈祷他的主意能够有用。

“看，我能证明。”

依然保持着尽可能缓慢不带威胁性的动作，他伸出右手拉起袖子，露出肩膀上一道细细的白色伤疤。Dean倒吸了一口冷气。

“这是几周前的事情，对吧？”Sam问道，努力回想着细节，从成百上千段虚假的记忆中搜寻真正的那一段。“训练时的事故。我闪避的时候错了方向，摔在钉子上。缝了十针。”他勉强扯出一个毫无说服力的笑容。“你给我喝了一口威士忌。”

“而你还是哭得像个宝宝。”Lucifer说，“我们在你的疼痛忍耐度上真是取得了奇迹般的进步呢，是吧Sam？”

Sam无视了他，看着他的父亲。John盯着他，枪口有些动摇。Sam压抑住冲上前把枪从他手中抢下的本能，坐着一动不动，等待回应。

他终于等到了回应，只不过不是来自John的。

“Sammy？”

Sam转头面向那个他曾经认为坚不可摧的男孩，那个现在肩披父亲的夹克满脸惊讶看上去小个年轻得难以置信的男孩。

“嘿，Dean。”

**

Dean做的第一件事是打电话给Bobby。

呃，好吧，他做的 _第一件_ 事是让迷你Sam给他倒点水（小混蛋不肯给他啤酒）来灌下三种不同的处方止痛药。他的腿真他妈地疼。

但他做的第二件事是打电话给Bobby。

_“干嘛？”_ 电话里传来Bobby恼火的问候。

“如果不是有人在我的开心药片里加了点料就是我们有个问题了。”Dean说，同样没有任何开场白。Sam检查着药瓶上的标签，向Dean投去一个不满的眼神。这是十五年来毫无变化的一件事。

_“哪种问题？”_

“Sam十四岁了。”

长长的沉默。然后又是Bobby的声音，但这次听上去不再恼怒而是小心翼翼。

_“呃，这种事情也不是不可能发生的，考虑到这种情况。试过给他照镜子没？”_

止痛药已经开始起效了，Dean花了一会儿才搞懂他是什么意思。他又花了一会儿考虑比起地狱幻觉来说变小是好事还是坏事，然后才强迫由于药物而不清醒的大脑回到正轨，回答Bobby。

“不，他是真的十四岁。身体上，精神上……所有东西上。像个变小咒语之类的。”

又是一阵沉默。这次更长。

_“……操蛋。”_ Bobby最终总结道。 _“我半小时后到。看好那孩子。不，还是让他看好你。”_

他在Dean想出合适的反驳之前挂断了。

“你……看好自己。”他对电话说，它不为所动，只对着他闪。

“上面写了‘通话结束’。”迷你Sam告诉他。

“我知道。”Dean语气不善地说，但当他看到那孩子吓了一跳后退一步，浑身上下每一处都叫嚣着警惕时，立刻后悔了。虽然很不想承认，他在这几年里不止一次见过这样的Sam，但这个Sammy和他之间从来不是这样的。这个Sammy总是用绝对信任的眼神看着Dean，把害怕和怀疑留给……他们的父亲。

Dean缓和了他的语气，尽力从他突然堵住的喉咙中挤出亲昵的戏弄。

“我认字，bitch。”

“谁知道你吃了多少‘开心药片’。”Sam的回答带着一丝谨慎的放肆，Dean从未想到他会怀念这个，直到它被埋藏在愧疚与痛苦之下。Sam低下头透过刘海注视着Dean，嘴唇翘成一个试探的弯钩。“Jerk。”

“哼，哼。”Dean发出抱怨的声音，但他也在笑，他几辈子没有笑得这么容易过了。

**

“如果你来自未来，另外那个Sam呢？”Dean质问道。

“不知。”Sam耸耸肩说，“可能我们被互换了吧。不过他应该没事。你在那儿。”

Dean看上去对这句话有些惊讶，好像他完全没有想到有长大的自己的存在。Bobby也会在，但如果这么说了就会提起John在哪里这种尴尬的问题，所以Sam没有说，只是掀开被子站了起来。

Sam不得不承认，John和Dean看着他站起来……起来……来时脸上的惊讶还是让他有点满足感的。

“你只能用我的衣服将就一下了。”John只说了这一句，而Dean目瞪口呆。

“是，长官。”Sam的嘴自动回答道。John略微放松了一些，Sam心中一凜，意识到这个（依然比他）年长的男人是在试水，想要看看他能从他这个更高更强硬的版本的小儿子身上得到怎样的反应。

“真的吗，Sam？”Lucifer抱怨道。“像个听话的小士兵一样遵守命令？我们都知道那不是你。”

Sam转身背向父亲和哥哥，假装观察房间，暗中用拇指抠进手上的伤口。（努力地无视内心的声音说，如果那 _是_ 他，在那么久以前，那他可能就不会把一切搞得这么糟。）他的余光看到Lucifer闪了一下消失了。

“你的手怎么了？”Dean严厉地问。Sam差点笑了出来（差点哭了出来），因为他比那个穿着皮夹克的男孩大了十岁高了一尺，可是在曾经，Dean眼中的他不是别的只是自己的弟弟。

“没什么，我没事。”他回答，再次面对他们，调整了一下绷带。“摔在玻璃上了。”他笑了笑，这次没有那么艰难。“你帮我包扎好了。”

“当然了。”Dean说，但John打断了他接下来要说的话。

“你和Dean还在猎魔。”

这不算是个问题，不过Sam还是点头了。他不是很确定他能透露多少未来的情况，但他想如果他会对时间线做出不可修复的伤害之类的那应该已经发生了。

一个半成形的想法闪着希望的光钻进了他的脑子里。 _也许，只是也许……_ 晚点。他要好好想想。

“是的，长官。不过，呃，现在没有。那时。”他皱起眉。穿越让时态变难了。“我们碰到了个棘手的案子；我们保持低调几个星期了。”

“你们在猎什么？”

“不会做出这种事的东西。”他相当肯定。利维坦虽然凶恶致命，但它们不会参与这种令人恼火的恶作剧，不像其他东西，比如说天使那样。

听到这个含糊的回答，John的眉毛沉了下去，但他没有继续追问。至少暂时没有——Sam能肯定他记下了这个信息待用。

“我们这头也想不出什么。”他说，“我们需要查查资料。在这时间里，我想我们都需要点早餐，Dean。”

Dean看上去不太高兴，但这陈述句背后的命令十分明确，而Dean从来不违背父亲的命令。 _“他一直都是那个好儿子”_ 这句话在Sam耳畔响起，他分不清这是不是他自己的想法。

他重重地咬住自己的舌头。今天不会是个好日子。

门嘭地关上，将他拉回了现实，他发现John在仔细地观察他。他忍住咽口水的冲动，尽全力让自己看上去显得镇静一些，有意识地挺起肩膀放松下颌。

John一言不发地掏出一个小瓶。从左边口袋。这意味着那是圣水而非威士忌，Sam回忆道。他沉默地接过，喝了一口，递了回去。他知道接下来会是什么，但还是禁不住在看见银刃的时候紧张起来。不过，他还是伸出手臂让John浅浅划了一刀，即使他身上的每个细胞都在尖叫着 _逃跑战斗躲藏乞求_ 。

“所以，”John说，收起刀绕过他从冰箱拿出一瓶啤酒。“未来，哈？”

“是的，长官。”

“黄眼恶魔，”John突然说，“我们杀了它吗？”

“……嗯。”Sam回答，一时间怔住了，不过他应该想到的。他忘了他的父亲能有多么一根筋。“我们杀了它。”他几乎已经想不起来他认为那就是结局的时候了。（但他必须想起来，如果他要实现自己的想法的话。那个猎人的名字是什么来着？好像是“E”开头的……）

“很好。”John说，将啤酒放在了桌上，旁边还留有上一次猎魔时的参考书。“穿好衣服。开始干活解决问题吧。”

他们都（有点不自在地）坐在桌子两边的塑料椅上后，Lucifer的声音突然在Sam耳边响起。

“啊，是的。”Lucifer说，Sam强忍着才没跳起来。“Azazel。好一个放肆的小强。他真的以为自己可怜的小计划有多么宏伟。但我们懂的更多，不是吗，Sammy？你命中注定 _远不止_ 给一群食物链底层的渣滓当小王。”

Sam咬牙保持沉默。他能感觉到Lucifer换了个姿势，而当那大天使再一次开口时，他的语气是轻佻的，假作沉思模样。

“他叫它为恶魔真是太搞笑了。”

Sam的眼神不由得瞟向他的父亲，他正专心读着面前的书，眉毛皱成熟悉的样子。

“你觉得他知道那个了吗？”Lucifer继续说，“是不是让你不禁思考他还知道了些什么。”

“这大约是矛盾开始的时间，对吧？你真的以为那都是因为你和你的青春期叛逆吗？当然，从某种角度来说，确实 _都_ 是因为你。”Lucifer若有所思地说，“是不过比起青春期叛逆，更多地是因为你父亲终于看清了你不归属于他。”

Lucifer又动了一下，这次Sam _真的_ 被后颈突然的冰凉气息惊得一跳。

“你觉得他知道 _我们_ 的事吗？”

Sam咬紧牙关，差点咬断了自己的舌头，他希望John的洞察力没那么强。可事与愿违，他不能冒险再去动他的伤口，尤其John已经注意到他奇怪的行为了，正从桌子对过朝他皱眉。

“你还好吗，Sam？”声音中带有怀疑和不安，但却伴随着淡淡的关心，他年轻的时候从未感激过的关心。

“没事。”他咬牙说，努力强迫自己的头脑回到手头的任务上。

“骗子，骗子。”Lucifer低声呢喃。Sam能感觉到他开叉的舌头滑过他的两耳，他不确定是那个还是突然舔舐起他的双腿的烈火切断了他与现实微薄的联系。


	2. 明天的我们

Sammy不对劲。

不是说他突然变成了个来自操蛋的未来的见鬼的巨人，好像 _光_ 这个还不够奇怪一样。

他在竭力隐藏，但Dean知道。Dean总是知道，不管他的小弟弟变得多么巨大。Dean能从他的姿态，他的声音，他的眼睛中看出来。Sammy非常，非常不对劲。

而他爸却他妈的打发Dean去买早餐。这让他想用枪射点什么。不幸的是，他的周围除了平民什么都没有，所以他只能插进队伍，跳过他往常和可爱的收银员调情的步骤，迅速撤回汽车旅馆。

他打开门只见Sam——庞大的，稍老的，穿越者Sam——像一只受惊的动物一样缩在墙角。

早餐砰地一声掉在了地上。

“什么鬼？”

“我他妈也不知道。”爸低声回答，挪到一旁把一只手搭在他的肩上让他不要轻举妄动，目光一刻也没有离开Sam——他的眼睛完全没有看向他们，惊恐地追着其他什么东西。“你离开不久后他就神志漫游了，我试着碰他的时候他发疯了。”他揉了揉脸颊，Dean这才注意到他脸上有一个肯定会变成很厉害的瘀伤的红痕。“这孩子下手真他妈重。”

“怎么回事，是什么发作了之类的吗？”Dean问道，想要走上前去。

他爸的手在他肩上收紧，阻止他往前走。

“他不是你知道的那个Sam，Dean。”他爸警告他。

“鬼才不是。”Dean激动地回嘴道。他不喜欢和爸吵架，但那是 _Sammy_ ——比他习惯那个的多了很多东西，但仍旧是Sammy——而Dean永远不会在他弟弟伤痛的时候弃他不顾。不管为了什么都不会。“Sammy。”他不理会父亲警告的吼声，向他弟弟说道。

这起作用了——稍稍几分。Sam的眼睛盯住了他，但眼神依旧迷糊茫然。

“是我，”Dean继续说道，努力让自己的声音保持平稳，“是Dean。拜托，Sammy，你知道我的。”

慢慢，慢慢地，Sam的眼睛清澈了起来。

“D-Dean？”

“是。”Dean松了一大口气，“是的，是我。我就在这儿。”他甩掉父亲的手走上前去，靠近Sam。他能感觉到他爸在他身后紧张起来，准备好在这个长得巨大的，精神不稳的Sam做出什么不善的举动时冲上去。“我就在这儿。”Dean重复道。

Sam微微甩了甩头，好像有什么东西一下回到了原位。他脸上的惊恐困惑很快变成了窘迫和羞愧。

“抱歉。”他低声说，直起身用手抹了一把脸。“对不起，我——”他的目光落在了他在爸爸脸侧留下的痕迹上，他做了个苦脸。“天啊。我很抱歉。”

“不如停止道歉，告诉我们到底见鬼地发生了什么。”爸说，而那并不是个建议。

“那个——”Sam的目光在两人之间来回跳动。他重重地吞咽了一口，整个人的气场在呼吸之间完全变了。他突然间站得笔挺，肩膀放松，紧张和痛苦的痕迹被从脸上抹去。“没什么。那没什么。”他坚定地说，“我说了，我们碰到了一个比较棘手的案子。我和撬棍干了一架。”说着他指向了自己的头，“我猜它把这里的螺丝敲松了几根。”他有些难为情地笑了一下。

“从来没见过头部创伤会引起那种反应。”爸断然说。

“嗯，呃。”Sam耸耸肩，“反复的头部创伤。我不是第一次被打了。伤到了什么东西。医生说会自己好起来的。嗯，那只发生了几次，而且都是在受伤后不久的事。这次可能是因为穿越的刺激。”

他在说谎。他比Dean熟悉的那个Sammy擅长说谎——事实上，擅长到了令人担忧的程度——但他绝对在说谎。

爸没有发现，至少假装没有发现。最年长的Winchester咕哝了一声，没再说话，回到了桌子旁。Dean张嘴抗议——但Sam对上了他的眼睛，脸上是他再熟悉不过的表情。

_拜托不要告诉他。_ **_拜托。_ **

他猛地合上嘴。该死，他要包庇那孩子一辈子。

**

“我去换衣服。”

Dean——无疑是Dean了，会这样不安全地自医，尽管Sam的大脑无比反对这种做法——嗯了一声表示回答。Sam走开时他抓起遥控器，打开电视翻到——Sam回头看了一眼确定他没有搞错。是的，那是个西班牙语肥皂剧。Dean真的嗨到天上去了。

Sam翻了个白眼，迅速安静地回到他醒来的房间，关上门，开始干活。

房间十分整洁，有一扇开不了的窗和一扇通往……小屋客厅的门，他猜是个小屋，根据这个地方粗糙自然的样子和窗外的丛林判断。床头桌上有一把手枪。Sam之前检查过，足以确认里面没有子弹，并且子弹不在触手可及的地方。他又一次拿起了枪察看着。这是他的房间。这是他的枪。

他的手没有颤抖，即使他的胃在翻腾。他希望自己是惊讶的。但是他希冀着……他以为，也许……

他把枪放回原位，弄出略有些响的 _当啷_ 一声。蠢，太蠢了。

小桌上还有两样东西，一个钱包和一种充满未来感的电子设备。好吧，他是在未来，他想，然后顿了一会儿来消化这个事实。他很快放弃了，把注意力回到了那个设备上。

他试着先按了按绿色的按钮。屏幕随之亮起，但给出了一道新的难题。

**屏幕已锁定**

**请输入密码**

一组相对熟悉的控件——数字键盘——出现在了要求下方的屏幕上，试探了几次后Sam发现那是个触控屏，大概比他们当时科技馆里展示的那些还要灵敏差不多五十倍。不幸的是，虽然这很酷，但是没什么用。他试了他能想到的所有四位数字的组合（他的生日，Dean的生日，他最喜欢的橄榄球和足球运动员的号码衣的数字组合）但都没有成功。他最终放弃了，转向比较熟悉的那件东西。

钱包里有二十六块五毛二，一叠假信用卡和假ID，还有三张折起来的照片。Sam略过钱和猎人标配，展开了那几张照片。

其中一张，他认出来了。那是他们父母的照片——他与他从未见过，Dean也从不谈起的两个人的唯一联系，笑容鲜活的妈妈，年轻幸福的爸爸——他们站在老房子前。这张照片比他藏在Dean永远不会去读的书里的那张更旧，表面泛黄折痕磨损，他小心地把它重新折好放回了钱包中。

另一张，他完全不认识。那是个他从未见过的姑娘，成年了但很年轻，对着相机露齿而笑，金色的卷发像天使的光环一般罩在头的周围。这张照片同样，被仔细地保存着，至少有几年了。但她那么美丽，Sam感到一丝希望升起——如果能让这个姑娘对他这样笑，他也许不会那么介意猎魔生活。

他把它放回了钱包。

最后一张照片，他很容易就能猜出来。那是Dean，比Sam习惯的那个老但比隔壁房间的那个年轻，穿着爸爸的夹克，靠着Impala，仰头大笑着。引擎盖的另一侧是……Sam，他猜。他长 _高_ 了。他不像Dean那样开怀，但笑容宽阔温暖，目光落在他的哥哥身上。

敲门声吓了他一跳，照片从指尖滑落。

“Sam？”一个熟悉的声音问道，“你在里面吗？”

他冲了过去拽开门。

“Bobby叔叔！”

他跳过去抱住老人的腰，Bobby在受惊地“喔”了一声后，伸手回抱了他。

“你还好吗，孩子？”Bobby放开手后问，听上去有些惊讶。

“嗯。”Sam说，突然难为情地脸红了。“抱歉。我只是——”他只是感到难以置信地迷失，害怕和困惑。不过，他没有说出来。他只是尴尬地耸了耸肩，但Bobby似乎听懂了。

“是啊，我猜你会。”他同意道，“你们两个这次真是给自己搞了个大麻烦。你哥说你在换衣服。”他加了一句，对着Sam的睡衣挑了挑眉。

“没有合身的东西。”Sam说，他猜这是真的，从照片中那个自己的尺寸判断。

“当然不啦。来吧，Dean的小一些。我们会想到办法的。”

Bobby把一只手搭在他的肩上，引导他走出了卧室。那手的重量，Bobby的衣服发出的摩擦声，甚至是他身上的机油味和火药味在某种程度上都比大Dean，以及大Sam的房间熟悉，Sam让这些熟悉的事物安慰他。Bobby在这里。Dean在这里。

他们会想到办法的。

**

打破尴尬的沉默的人是Sam，他越过他爸的肩（非常非常容易；这样一个瘦小的孩子是怎么长成巨人的？）窥视他爸在看的书，然后不那么礼貌地咳嗽了一声。

“那个，如果你真的在查穿越而不是我是哪种超自然生物，我们的效率可能会高一点。”

“现在好了。”他爸判定道，合上了书。“你让我有点怀疑。”他回答Sam疑问的目光，“太他妈听话了。现在你的态度来了，我可以放心了。”

Dean畏缩了一下，等着Sam尖锐的顶嘴和接下来的吵架，但他没有等到。

“我猜上了年龄让我变成熟了。”Sam说。他的语气是轻快的——但他的微笑在一半时垮了。

操他妈该死的蛋，Dean _一点都_ 不喜欢现在这样。但是，他爸和Sam本人好像都想集中于穿越问题。好吧，那算是件重要的事。而且Dean也没什么发言权——他开始意识到他现在是屋里最小的人了，这又往越来越长的令他不爽的事的列表添上了一项。

“这个图书馆的书比较有限。”Sam扫视了一圈桌上堆着的书说。“1997年，”他喃喃自语，摇了摇头，“Bobby估计是我们最好的希望了。”

“Bobby Singer？为什么这么说？”他爸立刻问。

“Bobby了解魔咒。这里的书基本是关于超自然生物的，它们几乎全部都需要通过直接接触才能对你造成影响。两个，呃……版本的我最近都没在猎魔。而且，如果我被时间之狼咬了一口之类的我应该是会注意到的。”Sam的语气一开始是小心讲道理的，但讲到最后一句的时候添上了点讽刺的色彩。Dean不由自主地放松了一些。爸不是唯一一个对Sam的温顺感到不安的人。

爸的回答几乎一样令人不安。

“好。”他点点头，“我给他打个电话。”

他走到电话旁，Dean合上下巴。

“介意我和Sam谈谈吗？”他用尽可能随意的语气问他爸说。

“好吧，但是快点。”他爸回答，听筒已经放在了耳边。

“是，长官。”Dean答应道，然后，用一种完全不同的语气，“ _Sam。_ 出去。现在。”

当Sam，六尺多高年纪比他大得多的Sam，跳了起来带着一如既往的愧疚的表情跟着他走出去时，他有了一种冷冷的满足感。然而，这并不足以盖住Dean胸中积攒的愤怒害怕担心的风暴。

“ _他妈的_ 怎么回事。”他们身后的门一关上，Dean就吼道。

“我不知道。”Sam耸耸肩做了个苦相。

“不，认真的，他妈的怎么回事。”Dean重复道，“而且我不是在说‘回到未来’那档子事，”Sam张嘴要说话时他尖锐地加上。“你他妈到底怎么了还有我他妈在哪里？”

Sam合上嘴，叹了口气。

“那不是你的错。”他说，眼神真挚而痛苦。“那是我的选择，我的问题，好吗？”

“不，这他妈一点都不好。”Dean厉声说。Sam的安全是他的责任，一直都是并且一直都会是，他想要狠狠地踢一踢掉链子的未来自己的屁股。“发生了，什么？”

因为Sammy没有那么脆弱。他是个情绪化的小婊子，但在他想的时候比钉子还坚韧。爸给他缝针的时候他几乎连声音都不出——更令人钦佩的是，他坚持自己的立场而且引开了爸对Dean大部分的怒火，即使那是Dean让Sam受伤应得的。任何能像这样伤害Sammy的事情——把他打击成这个抑郁无宁，疲乏无力的半陌生人的事情——

Sam的嘴唇扭曲成了一个完全称不上笑容的形状。

“你真的不会想知道的。”

**

并不是Sam没注意到小屋里明显的缺席。他们需要Bobby时他总是会在，但他从不是Dean的首选。只有一个卧室而Dean显然睡在沙发上。所以是的。Sam注意到了，不管什么原因，爸不在这里。

他看着Bobby头上新增的白发，Dean脸上新添的皱纹，没有问。

暂时。


	3. 我们的孩子们

_“听上去像是魔咒，还是个很强大的。”_ Singer在电话另一头说， _“你知道施咒者是谁吗？”_

“不。”John简短地回答。从他开始了解到的关于Sam的事情来看，任何人或者怪物都可能对他感兴趣，但他没法缩小范围，也不想让Singer知道。

_“我会去查，但估计最好的办法是你去追踪。能搞出这么大的事的东西，应该不会太难找到。用个简单的定位咒大概就行。”_

“我需要准备什么？”

_“什么都不用。我这里就可以做。上次孩子们来这时Sam留在发刷上的头发还在呢。”_

短暂的停顿后传来动作的声音。John勉强说了句电话对面都不一定听得见的感谢。并不是他不感激Singer的帮助。他清楚自己在调查方面的局限，而且在他的孩子们小时候路经伊利诺伊时有个免费安全的地方寄托他们非常有用，但是这个人喜欢越界多管闲事。

他们是John的孩子。不是他的。

_“他们还好吗？”_ Singer在叮当悉簌声中问道。

John看向窗外在谈话的孩子们。Dean看上去愤怒又害怕，是一个碰到没法解决的问题的哥哥。Sam看上去疲惫又痛苦，是一个披着孩子的皮的老人。

“他们没事。这要很久？”

_“不用。已经搞定了。你有纸吗？”_

John找了一张纸，Singer报出一串坐标。那是往西几里的地方，估计就在小镇边缘。John再次嘟囔了一声感谢准备挂掉电话。

_“John。”_

“什么事，Singer？”John回答，毫不掩饰他的不耐烦。

_“记住你现在面对的Sam不是个孩子。据我计算他猎魔和你一样久了。他知道的甚至可能比你更多。”_

John挂了电话。

“Dean，Sam。”他跨出门吼道。Dean跳起立正。Sam只是惊得跳起，抑制住自己往后退的冲动，不过很快恢复了过来。也许他是和John猎魔一样久了，但他看上去更像是干了这活两倍久的被耗干的空壳。“定下魔咒来源的位置了。”John只把这一句说出了口。

“在附近？”Sam问。

“嗯。现在出发十分钟就能到。”

“好。”Sam点点头说。他习惯性地把手伸向后腰，好像要去拿在那里的枪，然后做了个苦脸，尴尬地扯了扯不合身的衣服。“我需要借一把武器了，我猜。”

“你猎魔没问题？”John问，审视着他。他脚步稳定，眼神清澈，脸色镇定。他虽然极度神经质，但高度警觉对猎魔来说并不算害处，只要扣扳机的手指不要太过紧张。

“是，长官。”

“好吧。”John赞许地点头同意。Dean发出声音像是要抗议，但一道严厉的目光让他闭了嘴。对Sam安全的威胁是唯一能让Dean出格的事情，但John知道自己在做什么，Sam也知道自己的界限。“出发吧。”

他们整理武器时Dean什么也没说——枪，刀，圣水，盐——但当他看见Sam熟练地检查并上膛借来的手枪时一丝不快掠过了他的脸庞。John不懂有什么好不高兴的。这个Sam二十九岁了，他应当熟悉枪支。是他的固执叛逆让他没有在十四岁的时候就做到这一点。

五分钟后他们上路了，Sam坐在副驾驶座（Dean出于习惯走向前面，但朝Sam过长的四肢看了一眼便嘟囔着滑进了后座）。一路的寂静是沉重的。当他们的目的地，长长的车道尽头的一处隐蔽的房屋，终于进入视线时，John是感激的。他把车开了过去，找到地方停下，低垂的树枝将Impala藏了起来。

“计划是什么？”三人下车后Dean问道。

“我们绕过去，穿过树丛。”John说，“从西边接近，看里面有没有人。如果没有，我们就进去看。”

“如果有呢？”Sam问。

“那再说。”

Dean点头同意，Sam犹豫了片刻，也同意了。

“估计是个巫师吧？”Dean说道，试图让自己听上去不那么刻意，但没能很好地掩饰声音中的犹疑。

“可能是。”John同意道，“有很多东西比这更糟。”

“是，长官。”Dean应道，但John看得出他不是真心的。这孩子能毫不眨眼地干掉狼人挖掘尸体缝合伤口，却仍对最奇怪的东西有所顾忌。这是个弱点，John想，但当他的孩子们在他身边跟随着他的步调时他没法对这点太不高兴。Dean的鼻子依旧嫌恶地皱起，他的脚步几乎但不完全无声，尚未成熟的躯体努力模仿着父亲的步伐。

Sam像捕食者一般移动着，身形高大却毫不笨拙，脚下寂静无声。

车道空荡无人窗户也没有光。里面没人。John花了不到一分钟就撬开了锁，三人走进了这座正常得令人不安的房子。

至少，在他们走进客厅之前还是正常的。

Sam尖锐地倒吸了一口气。家具堆在一旁，墙上贴满了地图和文档——还有照片。孩子们的照片，全都和Sam差不多大。事实上，其中一个和Sam一模一样大，Dean咒骂了一声冲上前将他弟弟——正确的时空的那个弟弟，十四岁大，面带笑容的弟弟——的照片从墙上扯了下来。

“不是巫师。”Sam说。怪异的照片墙下有一张矮桌，上面摆满了某种仪式的残骸。Sam把手指伸进石碗蘸了蘸。红色的液体从他指尖滴下，而他将它凑近鼻子时脸上的表情扭曲了起来。“恶魔。”

“你怎么——？”Dean想问，但被John打断了。

“Dean，去望风。”Dean犹豫时他吼着补充道， _“现在。”_

“是长官。”Dean离开了，但不满地回头瞥了一眼。

Sam在躲避他的眼神——也可能是忘记了他的存在，Sam查看着那些照片，嘴唇翕动，无声地念着每个名字，手指悬在一个个年轻的脸庞上方。他看见一张照片，顿住了，发出好像被人在腹部打了一拳一样的声音。

“你认识他？”John问。

Sam放下手。

“我杀了他。”

“他是什么？”

Sam发出一声不算叹息的声音，转过头，对上John的眼睛。John的脑中响起自己的声音。 _他不是你了解的那个Sam。_

“人类。”Sam的嘴唇拧成一个破碎的微笑。“像我一样。”

**

打了几通电话后（毫无收获，不出所料），Bobby走进小屋，只看见Dean一个人，试图扭成某个看上去极不舒服且不可能的姿势。

“你 _想_ 伤到自己嘛？”Bobby质问道，把Dean推回沙发上。

“Sammy不回答我，”Dean简短地回应，“Sam！”他朝沙发背后吼道，显然不是第一次了。“他说他去找牙刷——Sammy！”

“好了，好了，冷静。”Bobby坚定地说，又把他推了回去。虽然腿上带伤，Dean在最近一周的保护欲前所未有地强，而这不是没有原因的。但是一个身体健康很可能只是吓坏了的十四岁孩子不回应他几乎认不熟的声音，比起头脑有问题的年纪较大的那位不回答他哥哥紧急的呼唤，远没有那么令人担忧。“他估计只是在研究怎么用电脑之类的。我去看看。”

Dean总算放松下来，短暂的挣扎足以使他服了药的身体精疲力竭。他低声抱怨着让人头疼的弟弟，Bobby绕过沙发向卧室走去。

“Sam？”他今天中第二次叫道，轻拍着门。唯一的回应是一声微弱的抽泣，他推开门，心沉了下去。Sam靠着里面的墙坐着，膝盖靠在胸前，眼睛紧闭流着泪水，右手攥着什么东西。 _操蛋。_

“Bobby？”Dean喊道，“怎么了？”

“没什么值得恐慌的。”Bobby回答，“如果你不能让你愚蠢的屁股好好呆在那我就把你绑起来。”他走进房间，关上门，将Dean半心半意的抱怨隔在了外面。

Sam睁眼抬头盯着他，蒙着一层泪的眼神深邃悲伤，又奇异地镇定。虽然Dean（Bobby有时也是）仍把他看作孩子，Sam一直都有一个老者的灵魂。这令Bobby有些不安。

“爸死了，是吗。”Sam说，只有一半是疑问，语气几乎没有波澜。

“嗯。”Bobby回答，在床上坐下，感到自己的关节嘎嘎作响。说谎没有用。Sam一直都太过聪明了。“有点时间了。”

Sam点点头，垂下了视线。长久的停顿后，他又开口了，这次远没有那么镇静。

“我——”他停下，舔了舔嘴唇，重重咽了口唾沫。“是我的错吗？”

Bobby没有预料到这个发展。

“当然不是。”他很快反应过来，“是他自己的该死的错，就像注定的那样。”他不喜欢对John的儿子说他的坏话，虽然更多地是出于自我保护，但他也不会把事实裹上糖衣。John非常偏执，说好听点是鲁莽，说难听点接近自毁。他存活了那么久已经是奇迹了。

Sam没有回答，喉咙又动了动，把抓着东西的拳头握得更紧了。穿着哥哥的衣服，他看上去娇小，年少，脆弱。这幅形象在这些年并不陌生。对于一个这样坚强的人来说，Sam格外地易碎。

“你拿着什么，孩子？”

Sam沉默地摊开手。

看着那金色的小东西，Bobby皱起了眉头。它的尖角嵌进了Sam的掌心，留下紫色的印痕。他知道那是什么，当然了——是他把它给了这孩子，他也清楚地记得那个圣诞前后发生的事情，虽然那基本是他后来拼凑出的。John打破了太多承诺，Sam作为委屈的那个终于放弃递出橄榄枝，转而把那个礼物，和他的信任，一并交付给了Dean。

Dean有一阵子没戴它了。Bobby以为它还在Cas那里，不经意地想了想那个妄想的天使有没有从它没在他的口袋中热起这一事实中得到什么消息。然而它却在这里，躺在Sam手中，并且显然它对他的意义比Bobby知道的更深。

“它在我包里。”Sam说，仍然没有看他，手臂蒙着嘴令他的声音有些闷。“里面是衣服，武器，和……这个。为什么——”他猛地抬起头，眼里是恳切的探寻，泪水又一次溢了出来。“他为什么把它摘了？Dean从来不——即使是 _洗澡_ 的时候也——他有一次在猎魔的时候掉了还 _回去找_ ，爸差点爆炸了——为什么——”

Bobby把一只手搭在了他的肩上，令他安静下来。

“也许你应该去问他。”

**

“那恶魔的名字是Azazel。”Sam边说话，边在硬木地板上画着一个John不熟悉的标志。恶魔陷阱，Sam这么叫它。“它不是在建造一支军队。呃，它是，但这些孩子不是用来做这个的，它正在找一个领导者。新地狱之王。”他说这话的语气像是它在他口中留下了糟糕的味道。

“王只能有一个。”John说。墙上有十几个孩子的照片，不同性别，不同种族。

“是的。”Sam严肃地肯定道，站直身审视着他的作品。“他们都死了，在我的时间里。至少就我所知是这样，我只和其中几个碰过面。那是个竞赛。最后一个活着的为胜者。先别急着开枪打我，我不是地狱之王也从来没当过那个。”

“没觉得你是。”John语气平静，但那至少有一半是在说谎，而他们两人都明白。他不想考虑他的任何一个孩子会变成那样的东西，但Sam一直都很倔强，自以为是并且叛逆，而在他连话都不会说的时候黄眼恶魔就对他做了天知道什么，他现在又在这里闻出恶魔还谈论杀人……“为什么是这些孩子？”

Sam猛地抬起头。

“你不知道？血的事情？”

“知道恶魔对你有计划。”John说，认为是时候坦诚交换信息了，尤其考虑到在目前的情况下这对他比较有利。“知道它对你做了些事情，和对很多别的孩子。暂时还不知道具体是什么。”

Sam遗憾地点了点头，把地毯盖回原位，直起身。他现在绝对是在躲避John的眼睛了，双手插在口袋里，肩膀缩起。

“是，呃……恶魔血。Azazel的血。它在我们是婴儿的时候喂了血给我们。感染了我们。它有点像……进入到你身体里，我猜。就像疾病或者——或者毒品。只不过有一些相当强力的副作用。奇怪的能力，之类的。”

“比如能闻出恶魔。”John推断道。他努力让自己的语气不带任何色彩（至少试着努力了），但Sam还是颤了一下。

“嗯。”他的目光落到一旁，好像看着什么John看不见的东西，然后坚定了起来。他突然站直身体，转头对上John的视线——事实上，眼神以惊人的强度钉住了他。“你需要停止猎魔。”

“你再说一遍？”John问，用着他知道能让两个儿子无论在争什么都会退缩的语气。这个Sam不为所动。

“有个名叫Daniel Elkins的猎人。他在曼宁，科罗拉多。他手上有Colt——是真的。”John要张嘴反驳时他加到，“它能杀死恶魔。你要找到它，找到Azazel，然后杀了它。找Bobby帮你，还有——还有Ellen还有你能想到的所有人， _杀了他_ 。然后离开。停止猎魔。安顿下来。”

“黄眼不是唯一的恶魔。”John说，声音平稳而大脑在高速转动着。那把Colt。能杀死所有东西的枪。如果Sam没弄错它的所在——John在现在的情况下甚至都不确定自己是否 _能够_ 停止猎魔，就算他最后能找到杀死Mary的那个恶魔，而要是手上有那样的武器——那么黄眼就只是一个开始。

“你没懂。”Sam厉声说，语气中带着挫败，“如果你继续猎魔，Dean也会继续猎魔，而如果Dean继续猎魔， _我_ 也总会被卷回来。相信我，你不会想要那样的结果的。”

“你是说 _你_ 不想要那样。”John冷冷地纠正道，腹中满是怒火和嫌恶。他知道Sam倾向于自私，尤其是有关他的叛逆的时候，但这太过分了。因为自己的心血来潮扭曲 _时间_ ，重写过去，只为避免继承家庭事业——

_“不是的！”_ Sam咆哮道，一手 _砰地_ 砸上桌子。他深吸一口气，抑制住怒气，不过当他咬牙切齿地开口时眼神依旧尖利，“你想知道你继续这么走未来会是怎样吗？你 _死了_ 。Dean去地狱走了一遭，字面意思。我打开了天启。”

“你 _什么_ ？”

“说来话 _长_ 。”Sam说，“你知道那未来是用什么写成的吗？鲜血。我们的血。你的，我的，Dean的。我们的朋友的。他们的。”他指向照片墙，几乎愤怒得浑身颤抖。“如果你不带我们离开这种走火入魔，自虐成瘾，自我毁灭的剧毒的生活，那一切都会发生。你会死。Dean会下地狱。我会在无意之中毁灭一切。我——”他紧绷的姿势骤然泄了气，目光落到地上，整个人似乎缩小了。

他看上去像一只败犬，John想，然后立刻恨起这个比喻。

“我不是故意的。”Sam轻声道，几乎像是在对自己说一样。他重新抬起头，目光对上John的双眼，湿润而恳切。“你还不懂吗？你以为你能控制一切，控制这个生活，但你不能。你的动机是没有用的。所有的一切都会被扭曲。”

John想到Dean迅速地立正集中注意，像喝水一般灌着啤酒，Sam在John给他缝针时如同一座雕塑，盯着他的眼里的埋怨逐渐变为憎恨。（他本来只打算干几个月，最多一两年。他本来——）

窗外传来一声不合时宜不应存在的鸟叫。

两个猎人瞬间警戒，安静地就位，手中准备好了圣水。 _咔哒_ 的开门声后跟着不急不忙的脚步声，片刻后恶魔走进了房间——的陷阱里。

“你——！”它惊叫，睁大眼睛看着John。

“我们。”Sam肯定道，它的眼睛更圆了，一下子甩过头。它试图后退一步却撞到了无形的屏障。John的紧张消退了一些，Sam冷酷地笑了。“恶魔陷阱。”他解释道，“你哪里也去不了。”

保险起见，他们——准确地说是Sam——熟练地把恶魔绑在了椅子上，John在一旁拿着圣水准备就绪。

“好了。”Sam退了回来，John说道，“我们来聊聊吧。”

恶魔朝他讥笑，这表情在它附身的那个可怜的家伙圆润友善的脸上显得非常违和。

“这样你就能得意洋洋地驱逐我？算了吧，老爹。”

John不为所困，抬手就要泼出圣水，但Sam握住他的手臂阻止了他。

“爸，你想去走走吗？我来吧。”

_“鬼扯吧你来”_ 就在John的舌尖上，但Sam眼神里是坚定和恳求，那矛盾的结合令他噤了声。

“没问题。”他回答道，收起瓶子。“需要帮忙的话叫一声。” _“我不会走远”_ 这一无声的讯息既是说给Sam，也是说给恶魔听的，而僵硬的一点头和漆黑的白眼告诉他消息收到。他退到走廊走了几步，确保自己重重的脚步声响到能让Sam听见，然后悄悄折了回去。

他不会放任这个陌生人和他的秘密不管，他更不会见鬼地放任他的孩子单独和恶魔呆在一起。

Sam搬来了另一把椅子，坐在上面沉下身，和恶魔四目相对。他以一种温和、平静的语调说着话，仿佛面对的是一位受到创伤的被害者而不是地狱杂种。

“说真的，拷问什么的，我不太喜欢。”他几乎是抱歉地说道，“那其实更算是Dean的专长。但他不在这里，而我也是可以做的，如果必要的话。”他的语气一转，表面仍然友好，但是露出了锋芒。“你真的不会希望让我有必要这么做的。”

毫不意外，恶魔只是再一次用讥笑作为回答。

“你以为你能吓到我吗，小孩？去过地狱吗？”

Sam嗤之以鼻，像是在笑。

“真正的问题是，你以为你能吓到 _我_ 吗？进过笼子吗？”

John Winchester从未见过恶魔害怕的样子。要百分百说实话，他根本没见过多少恶魔，这是个事实，但他所见过的那些总是保持着不同程度的自大和愤怒。然而，现在，那恶魔脸上的表情像极了恐惧。

“那是传说。”恶魔反驳道，“笼子不存在。”

Sam大笑，笑声里毫无感情，John的胃翻涌了起来。

“Lucifer可不敢苟同。”

_Lucifer。_ John的血液冻结了。Lucifer是个传说，大家都是这么说的。他是理想主义恶魔信仰着的象征，正如人类信仰着上帝。这个Sam那些奇怪的发作和不安不可能和这有关系吧，还有他的眼睛有时会瞥向空无一物的地方……就像现在，从恶魔接下来的话判断。

“你在看什么？！”恶魔质问，货真价实的恐慌透出在它的声音里，显露在它偷窃来的面孔上。

“我觉得你知道。”

“Lucifer，不是， _真的_ 。”恶魔坚持说辞。

Sam突然倾身逼近，充分利用自己高大的身躯笼罩着恶魔。John看不见他的表情，但那一定操蛋地恐怖，因为那恶魔绝望地挣扎着想要逃开。

“Lucifer，”Sam低沉地不紧不慢地说，“正在我耳旁悄声提议。现在，要么你开始回答我的问题，要么我开始执行那些建议。”

恶魔 _呜咽_ 一声。

“好吧，好吧！你想知道什么我全都告诉你！”

Sam坐了回去。

“很好。”他朝门望了一眼，“爸。”那不是句疑问。他应该知道的，他的孩子不会被这么外行的伎俩所骗，John想着，走进了房间。他的孩子，能看见Lucifer，让恶魔恐惧，有着那样苍老眼神的孩子。

Sam的嘴唇扭曲成微笑的形状，好像是想让他放心。这只让John的心绞得更厉害了。于是，他把自己的视线拽回到恶魔身上，让冰冷的怒火麻木胸中的疼痛。

“是你施的穿越咒。”

“是。”

“怎么复原？”

“我，我不知道。本来应该只是开启一扇窗，让我看到，但是——”

“但是你决定用一点血液和黑暗来给一个白魔咒加点料结果得到的东西超出了你的预料。”Sam不耐烦地帮他补充道，“原来的魔咒，怎么停止？”

“就——停下。自己停下。二十四小时，应该是。”

这意味着Sam可能会像根皮筋一样弹回自己的时空——或者会滞留在这直到他们（更可能是Singer，John不情愿地在自己脑中承认）找到办法解决这个问题。这晚些是要处理的。现在，John有几个自己的问题。

“为什么？”他问，“为什么施咒，为什么选Sam？”

恶魔的视线飘到了Sam身上。

“回答问题。”Sam命令道，看上去有些无奈。

“因为……因为他是最爱。Azazel的孩子们中。”它紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，眼神来回飘忽在两人之间，“到宣誓忠诚的时候了。有事情要发生了。所有人都知道。地狱正在分裂成各种派系。”

“你想知道哪匹是黑马。”Sam陈述道。他语气中有些令John难以名状的东西。他的表情，John看过去，是难以捉摸的。

“呃……是啊。”恶魔脸上带着假笑，“这你不能怪我吧？我是说，Azazel，Lilith，如果你想和他们中的一个结队对抗另一个，你大概会想知道你选的是会赢——呜！”

Sam窜了起来一只手圈住恶魔的喉咙，止住了他的话语和呼吸。

“你给我听着。”他说，声音温柔致命又平静克制，“不管你选哪一方都没用。你 _没法_ 想象即将到来的那坨风暴。 _什么_ 都不能保证你的安全。但如果你再有一次接近我或者我的家人，在你胆敢考虑碰我们之前你就死定了。不是被驱逐，还能附身下一个皮囊。 _是死。_ 明白了吗？”

恶魔在Sam掐着它的手允许的范围内拼命点头。Sam松开手退了回去。

_“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus……”_

驱魔咒无比流利地从Sam口中念出，轻易自然，仿佛他已经背过千遍了。但恶魔是很稀少的——至少在这个年代是。

_“大变将至。”_

黑烟从被附身的人口中涌出，房间静了下来。躯体倒了下去，毫无生机。

“他死了。”Sam漠然地说，“我去看看Dean。”

他大步走了出去，John跟随其后，最后看了一眼身后的一墙照片。孩子们。Sam的年纪。笑容。注定灭亡。

_“你需要停止猎魔。”_

他走了出去，Sam的声音打断了他的思绪。

“他在哪？Dean！哦，操……”

Sam跨出三大步越过房子的转角，John紧随其后。Sam停下脚步，小声咒骂，John懂他的心情。Dean遵守了命令。他是在望风，就在窗外。 _开着的_ 窗。

或者说，他之前在望风。现在他正坐在泥地上，脸色苍白，一手捂着嘴，无声地哭泣。

“Dean。”Sam温和地说，在他哥哥身前蹲下。John感到自己是个外人，他看着自己的两个孩子互动时经常有这种感觉。

Dean摇了摇头，拿开手，做出了下定决心的表情。

“笼子”，他说，Sam颤了一下。Dean同情地咧了咧嘴，但继续说了下去：“那是他们关Lucifer的地方。你怎么——为什么——”

“我不能不做。”Sam平淡地说，也许带着一丝悲伤，但没有怨恨。“我放出了Lucifer，所以我必须把他关回去。拽着他下去。这是唯一的办法。”

也就是说，他跳了下去。自愿地。John感到一阵寒意，Dean的脸色发青。

“你——但是——多久？你——多长时间？”

“Dean，不要，不要这么对你自己。”Sam恳求。

“多久？”Dean执意问道。

“我不知道。”Sam摇着头说，“下面的时间不一样。”

“估计。”Dean厉声喊道，用愤怒来掩饰害怕痛苦和担忧。John很清楚这个技巧。“是几天？还是几个星期？几个月？”

Sam垂下目光，喃喃了一句无法分辨的话。

“没听清楚，Sammy。”

“感觉像是……几百年。”

John几乎听不见Dean呕吐的声音，他自己脑中的思绪恐怖地尖啸着刹住了。Sam——他的孩子—— _几百年_ ——

Dean撑起自己，用颤抖的手抹嘴。

_“Sammy。”_ 他语不成声，盯着他的长得过大的弟弟，他的弟弟用哀伤的（破碎的，Sam是 _破碎的_ ）眼神回望着他。“哦上帝，Sam——”

一瞬之间，那不再是Dean太大的弟弟。一瞬之间，那变成了Dean的十四岁的泪眼汪汪的 _小_ 弟弟，在Dean把他紧紧揽到怀里抽泣起来时发出了疑惑惊慌的声音。

_“……你不会想要那样的结果的。”_

不，John看着在害怕与痛苦中紧紧抓住彼此的两个孩子，意识到他真的，真的不想。

**

Bobby领着Sam走进客厅，在Sam迟疑的时候推了他一把。

“Bobby，他妈的——”Dean生气地说道，但扭过身看见Sam后停下了自己的话。“Sammy，怎么了？”

“去吧，孩子。”Bobby催促道，温和地将Sam推向他哥哥。Sam绕过沙发时，明显不情不愿。整个过程中Dean一直盯着他，额头因担忧和疑惑皱起。

“Sam，怎么——？”

Sam伸出拳头坠下护身符，紧紧攥着它的绳子。Dean似乎停止了呼吸。

“这在我的包里。”Sam安静地说，但语气中有着不容置疑的指责，“大的我的包里。在最下面，好像我不想让任何人找到它。”

“Sammy……”Dean语不成声，Bobby百分之九十九确定他不是在和这个少年说话。

那少年伸手小心翼翼地将护身符放在它们之间的桌上，观察着他哥哥的反应。Dean不由自主地动了一下像是要把它拾起，但又收回了动作。他看起来简直像自己的世界（又一次）碎成了两半。Bobby想知道那该死的项链对他们俩到底意味着什么，因为他显然漏看了某些东西。

“发生了什么？”Sam声音颤抖地问。

“天杀的，Sam。”Dean咕哝道，一手抹过脸，仍然不全是对着面前的人在说话。“我是个混蛋，这就是发生的事情。”他说，努力收敛好自己的情绪，“我生气了，所以我做了件我觉得会让你生气的事。看来那样是行不通的。”

Sam的眉头皱起，满是困惑和背叛。

“但是 _为什么_ ？”他迫切地问。即使有着聪明的头脑，那孩子显然不能理解他哥哥会去故意伤害他。“我做了什——”

“你什么都没 _做_ ，Sammy。”Dean说，他说出的每个字都仿佛被从碎玻璃渣上拖过一样，“没错，你是搞砸过，我们都有过，但是——你 _努力_ 了，操他的，你拼尽了全力，即使全世界都在和你作对。而且你 _赢了_ ，兄弟。你战胜了它。而且——”

Dean顿了顿，喉结上下动着。Bobby不知道在Dean完全清醒的情况下会不会说出这些话。

“——不管你做了什么，你永远是我的弟弟。没有什么能改变这个。你听懂了吗？”

Sam点了点头，咬住嘴唇。他正要张口回答，但突然——

“老天！”

——他又恢复六尺四了，及时抓住咖啡桌不让自己向前摔倒。

“Sam！”Dean喊道，在仍然坐着的情况下跳起尽力坐直。

“Dean。”Sam回答，稳住自己并直起身，“什——那真的发生了，对吧？”他的视线落在了仍放在两人之间的护身符上，脸色瞬间变得苍白。他抄起它塞进夹克的口袋，那夹克并不合身——是John的，Bobby意识到，眉毛扬起。所以是 _那种_ 魔咒。

“是的，孩子，是真的。”Bobby回答，“你没事吧？”

“嗯。”Sam毫无说服力地回答。他的目光飘向了真实世界不存在的东西上。“嗯。我应该去，呃，换个衣服。”他走向房间。

“Sammy。”

Sam转过身，痛苦却含着希望。Bobby没有屏住呼吸，因为他不是那种多愁善感的人，但他怎么会不想看到这孩子松口气呢，尤其在Sam肯定经历了整整六小时的撕裂旧伤之后。

Dean盯着Sam，神色千变万化。

“你确定你没事？”他最后问。

Sam挤出一个微笑，带着受伤的眼神。

“嗯。我没事，Dean。”


	4. 尾声

穿越事件的几天后Bobby来到小屋，发现Sam坐在门廊处。他的表情在昏暗的光下难以辨别，但他的肩膀忧郁地弓起，Bobby走近时他也没有抬眼。

“你没事吧，Sam？”

Sam这才抬起头，他清醒的眼神和勉强的微笑回答了一些问题但又引出了更多问题。他握着附身符，Bobby注意到，他突然有些恼火。

Sam和Dean愿意为了对方而让世界化为火海——他们甚至会亲手划燃火柴——但如果他们能敞开心扉说出该说的话，Bobby估计那又是个世界末日的征兆了。Dean不会把那些话再说一次了，即使他说的对象不是真正需要听到那些话的那个Sam。而Sam会把护身符埋藏在自己的包里，即使那只会永远侵蚀着两人。

“我以为——”Sam说，然后停下了。Bobby等着，看着他像拨弄念珠一般摆弄着那个护身符。

他想知道那孩子还会祈祷吗。

“我以为我能改变些什么。”Sam最终说道，目光落在护身符上。“我以为如果我告诉爸Colt和Azazel那些事——他可能就能阻止这些发生。不管怎样，我不能不试试。”他摇了摇头，嘴角苦涩地勾起，手捏成圈紧握着护身符。“我猜我失败了。一切都毫无改变。”

“我可不确定。”Bobby小心地说，Sam猛地抬起头。

“什么意思？”他问。他的眼里含着一道光，那可能是希望，抑或是绝望。不过，也可能只是月光。

“你记得你十四岁的时候被传送到未来去过吗？”Bobby问。Sam疑惑地皱起眉。

“……没有。”他最后不太确定地说。

“Dean也不记得他在十八岁的时候见过现在的你。”Bobby告诉他，“所以看上去你 _确实_ 改变了一些什么，虽然不太是你期望的那样。”

Sam盯着他，脸上渐渐浮现出领悟的表情，Bobby满意地点点头走进了屋子。这对Dean，或者Bobby自己来说是不够的，但Sam一直都是个深奥的小混蛋。他会安慰地想，在某个时空，他成功改变了他们悲惨的人生路线。

Bobby希望他说的不是谎话。

**

_某个时空：_

John放下冒着烟的Colt。他感到奇异地麻木。

一声小小的哽咽令他抬起头。他的两个孩子并肩站在他的身旁。Dean的目光紧紧锁在黄眼的尸体上。Sam，现在十六岁几乎高过John了，用惊慌忧虑的眼睛盯着他。

“是真的吗？”他颤抖着问，“它说的我的，我的血的事？我还是——？”

John打断了他，用手轻触他的脸，他很久没有让自己做出这么温柔的触碰了。

“恶魔谎话连篇。你是人类，Sam。我的儿子，Mary的儿子。Dean的弟弟。一个完完全全的Winchester。”

Dean有些蹒跚，头上涓涓流着血的伤口令他意识朦胧。他一路倚靠着John走回Impala，他最终开口的时候语气中像是带着点惊叹，几乎是一个问句。

“结束了。”

John在Impala前停下，揽住了他的两个孩子。Sam在微微颤抖。Dean几乎站不住。但他们活着。他们是完整的。

他们必须会保持这样。

“是的。”John肯定道，是誓言也是宽慰，“结束了。”

－完－


End file.
